


Abusing the Abuser

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Agony, Biting, Body Worship, Broken Bones, Buttcrush, Cannibalism, Canonical Child Abuse, Death, Digestion, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Farting, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Footcrush, Fucked Up, G/T, Giant Natsuki, Grinding, Hard vore, Hurt No Comfort, Ignored screams for help, Insane Natsuki, Licking, Non-Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Parent/Child Incest, Pissed off Natsuki, Sadistic Natsuki, Shrinking, Squick, Tasting, Taunting, The tables have turned, Torture, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Fed up with his abuse towards her, Natsuki shrinks her father down to be a fraction of an inch tall and kills him.





	Abusing the Abuser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreddyFazbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Genocide Vore #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660303) by [FreddyFazbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt). 



> Please read ALL tags before reading this.

Natsuki was pissed off. She could not stand her father’s abuse any longer. So, instead of calling the police and reporting his actions, she shrunk him down until he was smaller than an ant and tortured him. She sat on her father before he could escape and started farting on him. She felt his legs breaking under her butt as she giggled.

 

Natsuki got off of him and ordered, “Lick my feet or else I’ll step on you,” as she wiggled her toes. Her father did as she ordered before she stepped on him anyway. She started grinding her foot on him, ignoring his screams for mercy. Finally, she took her foot off of him, noticing now his arms had broken off. “Wow, you’re even more pathetic than I thought,” she snickered.

 

She lifted him up to her maw and placed him inside. She began sucking on him as if he was a Jolly Rancher. A little while after that, she bit into his torso. She ignored his apologies and promises of never hurting her again and chewed him up. She swallowed his remains and smiled, knowing her father would never hurt her again.


End file.
